


Bite

by cerebrobullet



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Flux Baddies, Gen, echoble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebrobullet/pseuds/cerebrobullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalnable learns a bit more about Mother than he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

“What does she sound like?” Lalnable asked, glancing at Echo from the corner of his eye.

They sat beside each other. Lalnable hunched over computer part in his hands, gloved fingers plucking at wires. She sat slumped against the couch’s back, bare legs extended out in front of her, favorite shirt in her lap. Black painted nails slowly peeled away strips of crusted flux off of the outfit and deposited them on the floor.

Echo’s motions continued uninterrupted by the question, her only response a muted “hmm?”

“Mother, I mean. What’s she sound like? Is she like, constantly saying stuff?”

Echo paused the scraping of her nails, looking over at Lalnable. She rolled the question around in her head, licking her lips. “Not really. It’s kind of like a… mix? Usually just whispers.” She shrugged. “Sometimes she sings.” 

“Sings? So what, you’ve got like a musical going on in your head?”

As usual, Echo did not find the comment as amusing as Lalnable did. She narrowed her eyes and let out a tired sigh.

“No. It is not a musical it’s- uh-” the sentence faded into an unintelligible grumble, likely a string of insults aimed at Lalnable’s intelligence.

“Sorry, what was that?”

Her voice returned to full volume. “You couldn’t appreciate it so there’s no use explaining!”

Silence stretched between them, filled only with the quiet squeaks of twisting wires and the dull scraping of nails on fabric. Lalnable considered the topic concluded. He smiled to himself a bit, thinking over his own joke as he popped another wire into place. Whispers and singing, huh? Sounded annoying. He tried to imagine what it would be like to have the Master constantly talking in his head, his heavy voice pushing forward thoughts and commands at every step. It made his stomach knot. Mother must be less intrusive for Echo to talk about her the way she did. Sometimes he could sense the frustration and anger in her voice, saw the way her eyes tightened. But then sometimes she acted like she was high, humming softly to some unheard tune, eyes half-lidded and distant as she swayed gently back and forth. What must that music sound like, to make her look that way? Must be some good shit.

“Do you want to hear her?” Echo asked. Lalnable was jolted out of his train of thought, accidentally snapping a wire out of place.

“W-what? Hear who?”

Echo ground her teeth. “ _Mother_.”

Lalnable blinked at his companion for a moment, tilting his head to the side. “I could… hear Mother?”

“Yes. Do you want to?”

“Uh… sure?”

Echo turned to him, gripping both his shoulders and spinning him around to face her. His project sat forgotten in his lap, as did hers. Their eyes met, and Echo smiled at him. He looked down at those lips for a moment, wondering which of her smiles it was. The sincere one? The mischievous one? The one she made when she talked about disemboweling their enemies?

Releasing one of his shoulders, she drew a single finger along her own cheek, collecting a fluxy deposit on its tip. She rolled the finger over her lips, layering on the purple goo like lip balm. Lalnable was not impressed by the sight, his lip curling up in disgust.

Forcing his own tense smile into place, and leaning backwards as best he could, he looked her in the eyes again. “So, how exactly am I suppose to-”

His words were promptly cut off by the press of Echo’s lips, her hands rushing to grasp tightly at the back of his head, keeping them locked together.

There was a struggle at first, his eyes squinting tightly shut. He could feel the thick goo pressed against his lips, like a warm slime, seeping into every tiny crack. He mumbled profanities inside his closed mouth, trying to twist away, but Echo adjusted the strength of her grip and held him in place. Her mouth opened, and the press of lips turned into the soft bite of teeth. She bit, and she pulled, and he couldn’t resist at that point, his breathing turning sharp as well loved memories of Echo’s kisses swelled in his mind. The tension rolled out of him and he leaned into the contact, opening his mouth willingly to her. He sucked on her upper lip, his tongue pressing against the flux covered surface, drawing it in, letting it seep inside.

There was music. Muffled music.

Why was there music? It didn’t sound like anything either of them listened to, but at the same time, it sounded so attractive, so welcoming, so…

Lalnable’s eyes flew wide open.

Mother. He was hearing Mother, hearing her song.

Echo’s eyes remained peacefully shut, either oblivious to or ignoring Lalnable’s rising fear. She kept their kiss going, sucking hard on Lalnable’s lower lip. He tried to rip Echo’s hands off of his head, but every motion he began came to a stuttering halt. The music was drowning him. It poured into his mind, into his thoughts, wrapped his fear in unintelligible words he could neither remember nor forget. It seeped into his muscles and pulled them where it wished, it enveloped his heart and muffled its rapid beating. He was caught in a dream where all he wanted was to scream, but his voice could never be loud enough to hear. A prisoner in his own body. He wanted out, wanted away, wanted to forget the soft voice and maddening words. Rip his ears out, destroy his mind, just to make her  _stop_.

Echo slowly opened her eyes. He could feel her smile against his mouth, and then a sharp pain blossomed from his lower lip. Her hands released their clutch around his head.

Lalnable shot backwards with all the force he could muster, twisting off the couch and landing squarely on his butt. He spat flux out of his mouth several times, wiping it away from his lip. Blood and goo mixed on his glove, and he yanked it off, tossing it across the room as if it might attack him too. A bare finger traced his lip carefully, pulling away as it touched the stinging bite mark.

“What the ever loving hell was that?!” He cried, wide eyes staring up at Echo.

She pressed her lips together for a moment, forehead knotting like she was searching for the right words to explain. Or perhaps she was just savoring the taste of Lalnable’s blood in her mouth.

Echo finally shrugged. “That was Mother.”

“And the biting?!”

She smiled at that and needed to say nothing more. The bite had just been for fun.

Lalnable moaned quietly to himself, gingerly touching his bleeding lip, trying to wipe all the flux away from it. “If I’m infected you are so dead.”

Echo ignored the threat and tilted her head, tapping a finger to her lips while looking over Lalnable as he sat sprawled on the floor.

“You know, this is a good look for you.” She said.

“What?”

“You sitting bloodied at my feet.”


End file.
